DWWV
by bleachfreak13
Summary: Demons witchs werewolves and vampires oh dang i wrote this really randomly its pretty much a chat thing between scott the demon stiles the witch derek the werewolf no duh and jackson the vampire i know its not good but hey read it any way :D the world is ruled by the four clan which are the demons , witchs werewolves and vampires its suppose to be a slash foursome things


**_This is the secound real fanfic I wrote sooooo please be gentle I know I suck at writing but hey do what makes you happy right Well it doesn't make me happy it just makes me nervous Soooooo please give it a chance btw my grammar sucks English is my worst subject and I know a bunch of people could get mad cause its a foursome type deal going on soo please don't hate me Ok I'm done enjoy I hope_**

In a world ruled by werewolves, demons, witches and vampires clans there peace and happiness if the clans are united and work together. Every 100 years four are chosen one from each clan to symbolize the Unitedy of the clans. First is the werewolf he/she will be it the oldest, strongest, and he/she will feel the bound between his/her future mates before anyone else. Next we have the vampire the second to know and the fastest of the four. Then the most sexual and stupidest but has a huge heart the demon. The demon will not know for sure intell after the vampire finds out but he/she will always want to be with one of there lovers at all time. And last the smartest, youngest, and weakest out of the four the witch (just because there the weakest out of the four doesn't mean the witch can't kick your ass). The witch will be the last to find out and the day after they find out its off to the conceal to prosit the world there knew leaders. Welcome to my blog I'm Stiles Stilinski (screen name Spell-caster)and today I found out I'm one of the four and before you ask yes I'm the witch and that means tomorrow i get to go down to the conceal :(

**DemonChild**: Come on Stiles being with me can be all that bad ;) I can't wait to see what you look like without clothes on!

**Spell-caster**: No Scott I love you man your a little creepy but your always there for me OH and you are not going to see me naked you pervert!

**Bloodsucker**: Both of you are idiots. Stiles both me and Scott have already seen you naked locker room remember

**DemonChild**: Oh god you looked so good stiles

**Spell-caster**: JACKSON! You watch me in the locker room!

**Bloodsucker**: course I did dumbass I felt and knew about our bound two years ago and Scott shut up

**MoonHowler**: so I guess I'm the only one who has not seen any of you in person

**DemonChild**: Hello my sexy wolf

**Bloodsucker**: so I guess your Derek Hale

**MoonHowler**: yes and your Jackson Whittemore

**Spell-caster**: oh god Derek Hale and Jackson and Scott I'm gonna die

**Bloodsucker**: stop being so dramatic stiles

**MoonHowler**: why are you going to die?

**DemonChild**: don't worry I'll save you baby ;)

**Spell-caster**: well I pretty sure y'all are going to rip my poor little ass in two

**MoonHowler**: Oh

**DemonChild**: I'll kiss it to make it better

**Bloodsucker**: You'll heal

**Spell-caster**: Go Fuck Yourself Jackson

**Bloodsucker**: I would much rather fuck you ;)

**Spell-caster**: oh my god your flirting!

**Bloodsucker**: I'm going to destroy your ass stilinski

**MoonHowler**: uh couldn't we get in trouble with putting this online because like none of the world knows yet

**Spell-caster**: yes but I don't care I'm trying to ride the shock down by writing

**MoonHowler**: You can ride my dick instead baby it would be a lot more fun

**DemonChild**: Damn wolf man got some moves

**MoonHowler**: Grrrrrrr! I can't rip your throat

**Spell-caster**: Aggressive too be careful Scott we got us a sour wolf

**MoonHowler**: goodnight

**Bloodsucker**: bye see you guys tomorrow

**DemonChild**: hey stiles call me and let's have phone sex xD

**Spell-caster**: NO GOODNIGHT SCOTT!

**DemonChild**: night my naught little witch I'll see your little fine ass tomorrow

**Spell-caster**: Tomorrow gonna be along day

**_I'm sorry if you hated it but please tell me your opinion honey good or bad sorry I really suck at writing Please review my sweets!_**


End file.
